Family Men
by Gazania
Summary: Just one take on how Lee might have finally revealed his marriage to Billy. Not meant to be a continuation of any previous stories :)


As he sat at a booth waiting for the other half of his party to arrive, Billy's face curved into a small, but wry, grin. He was pretty confident that he knew what this specially requested meeting would entail, but he was going to sit back and savor every moment. He had been looking forward to this day for a very long time. It wasn't often he was given the chance to be able to observe one of his most unflappable agents in what was sure to be on his part, a slightly uncomfortable confessional, even if it was self-induced. Lee had asked to meet with him for lunch at Randy's rather than at the agency, which told Billy that the meeting was to be of a more personal vein rather than strictly professional.

In his opinion, it was way past time for his Q Bureau to share the results of their latest endeavor. Feeling almost like a proud father, he reflected on how his most impetuous agent and his most talented civilian agent trainee had forged a thoroughly unorthodox yet successful partnership. Now, they had taken their partnership to the next level, and he couldn't be more delighted or vindicated.

Glancing up from his menu, he saw Lee making his way over to the table. At first glimpse, his face showed just the mere hint of apprehension and perhaps a touch of anxiety. Oh yes, this would be enjoyable. As Lee slid into his side of the booth, his slightly high pitched greeting betrayed his nervousness as he thanked Billy for meeting him.

After ordering their drinks and polite small talk, Billy thought it was time to get the main event underway. He cleared his throat and inquired, "So Lee was there anything in particular you wanted to discuss? When you asked to meet with me, it sounded like you had something specific on your mind."

Lee took another drink and then a deep breath. His eyes were looking almost everywhere except directly at Billy. He crumpled his napkin in his fist and started hesitantly "….well yes, there is something I wanted to discuss privately with you; Away from the agency. It's not strictly personal but it's not strictly business either. You see, it involves both. I'm just not sure how to proceed because there is a lot at stake."

"Well, this is strictly off the record. Whatever you tell me doesn't have to go any further. How about if you fill me in and then I can decide if it needs to involve the agency or not?" offered Billy.

"Fair enough….ok….here goes….um….it's about Amanda and me." Lee head quickly lifted to catch Billy's eye to see his reaction. Having prepared himself, Billy gave nothing away.

"Oh? Is everything ok between you two?" Billy's tone implied completely innocence.

"What? Oh yeah, everything is good. In fact, from my standpoint, everything is more than good. I just hope you think so, too." Lee ventured.

"Fill me in. I'm sure if you think it's positive, I will too." Billy was treading gingerly but feeling the need to help move things along. To further his cause, he also asked the approaching waitress to give them a little more time before ordering their food.

"Well, I know that you told us before whatever our relationship was, it was o.k. with you. I hope that still stands after I tell you what happened back in February." Lee was trying to proceed cautiously and get a feel of what Billy's reaction would be, but being the professional he was, Billy was giving frustratingly few clues to what was running through his head.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad. What happened?" Billy spoke lightly and calmly, trying not to spook his friend before he could voice his ultimate reveal.

"Well, those "vacations" that Amanda and I left for after the case with Nick Grant was wrapped up were in fact to be a singular vacation… together. It was supposed to be our honeymoon. We were married later that afternoon at the JP in Marion and were in California for our honeymoon when Amanda was shot." Lee exhaled forcefully, both with the relief of finally having confessed and remembering one of the darkest times of his life.

"I know, and I'm so happy you've finally decided share. Congratulations!" Billy offered warmly.

"You knew? I thought you might have had an idea we were together, but you knew we were married? How did you know? Why didn't you say anything?" Lee asked incredulously, almost doing his wife justice in his rambling borage of questions.

"Well, we do make a career out of keeping close tabs on people. As a matter of necessity, that extends to our agents as well. We're best not caught unaware if someone is thinking of becoming a double agent or going rogue, you know. I did try in subtle ways to let on that I knew. Remember when I nudged you about making the lists to try and work out your disagreement. When I said having a partner was a lot like being married? I've been trying to coerce you into telling me before a circumstance arose where I had to tell you!" Billy offered with a grin. "Just curious though, why _have_ you been trying so hard to keep it under wraps? Have you gotten so used to hiding government secrets that you forgot that not everything has to be confidential?" he teased.

"There were several reasons, one of which is we still want to continue working together. I know the agency frowns on married couples being partners, but Billy, you know me. I may have fought against it early on, but now even I acknowledge I work better with Amanda than without her. We've been proving that we can be married and still get our work done. Another factor is we're concerned about the boys. I don't want to bring any additional danger or disappointment into their lives." Lee explained with a sigh.

Billy was gratified to hear him speak of "the boys" rather than "her boys." "Well, since I _have_ had time to consider this situation, what with you keeping it a secret for so long and all, I've come to several conclusions. First of all, Lee, why do you think it is that the agency generally doesn't partner married couples?" Billy asked.

"I know, I know. They're concerned that we might let our personal emotions come before our professional training and jeopardize a case or go against the best interests of the country." Lee answered with a huff and a wave of his hand. He might know the rules and why they were in place, but it didn't mean he always thought it best to follow them. He preferred to go with what worked, and he knew that what worked best was when he worked with Amanda, wife or not.

"Yes, that's one of the reasons. But, you were letting your emotions cloud decisions regarding Amanda long before you were married. Remember in just the first few months that you worked together, when Amanda was mistaken for you and you committed treason to get her back? I would say you were definitely letting your personal emotions come before the best interests of the country in that case, wouldn't you? Billy offered.

"I couldn't let her die in my place, Billy. I thought you understood." Lee ventured.

"I did. I do. I am just making the point that, when it comes to Amanda, you have let your emotions reign for longer than you realize _and_ I think you've become a better agent for it. Overall, you make better decisions and work smarter than you did before. You've always gone about things in a different way than most people. That's partly what makes you a good agent. Before Amanda, you acted mostly without emotion, something that in some ways made it easier for you. We all know the toll this job can take." Billy explained.

Lee nodded his head as Billy continued on, "Furthermore, in your particular case, I'm so pleased that your personal life as well as your professional life involves Amanda. It helps narrow your focus."

"What do you mean? I've always considered myself focused and professional on my job, even before Amanda." Lee offered somewhat indignantly.

"Yes, but there was also a bevy of women who were able to capture your personal attention at various times as well. Then along came Amanda who also claimed your attention, albeit in an altogether different way at first. So in a way, your focus became actually three-pronged: work, women and Amanda. Now we can remove one prong and combine the other two, so I'd say we're making significant progress here!" Billy exclaimed with a good-hearted chuckle.

Lee thought for a moment and replied, "So what exactly are you trying to say, Billy? You would let Amanda and I continue to work together?"

"Lee, I'm given discretion over my staff and colleagues to make the decisions I think best. I knew from the beginning that you and Amanda could work well together given the chance, and I'm happy to say I've been proven correct. That you've found happiness together personally as well brings me great happiness and satisfaction. If you and Amanda continue to balance things as you have, I think I would be a fool to break up a situation that obviously works so well for everyone involved. You bring out the best in each other and I couldn't be more proud that you've chosen to spend your lives together as well. I hope with the work situation resolved, you'll consider going public and living the life together you deserve." Billy finished with a smile.

"We want to. It's been less than ideal to try and conduct our marriage secretly _and_ living apart. We want to be together, but don't want to be selfish and put the boys in harm's way or upset their lives too much, either." Lee explained.

"Lee, the agency will always have both of your backs. You always have each other's backs as well. I think it will be safer and better for all if you're there with them. You and Amanda can work together and as you know, the two of you together make more than a whole. You _can_ do this. The boys will adjust. You'll both help them and show them that the right partner makes all the difference. Jeannie is mine, Amanda is yours. Take it from a fellow agent and family man, it can be done and it's worth it," Billy encouraged.

"Thanks, Billy. Your support means a great deal to both Amanda and me. You've taken a weight off of my shoulders and after talking with my _wife_ later this afternoon, hopefully we can make a plan to fill everyone else in. I think we should probably talk to her Mother first and then she can help us with how to proceed with the boys."

Billy reveled in hearing Lee speak of his wife. How much things had changed in just the past few years! "Spoken like a wise son-in-law, my friend!" he teased. "You know I'll be happy to help in any way I can."

"Much appreciated. Now, with that out of the way, my appetite has made a sudden comeback. What do you say we order and catch each other up on our wives and families?" Lee enthused with a grin.

"Sounds like a plan," Billy replied with heart full of joy for his surrogate son and the family that welcomed him home.


End file.
